


CPwUR Yarn: Fortune Telling

by KenzieP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieP/pseuds/KenzieP
Summary: A birthday gift fic for the lovely author of the Canon Patchworking with Uchiha Ren series.





	CPwUR Yarn: Fortune Telling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerGirlFuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGirlFuria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knitting Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231509) by [KillerGirlFuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGirlFuria/pseuds/KillerGirlFuria). 

Ren isn’t really sure why she stopped at the shady roadside stand. Maybe it was the sheer oddness of it, a lone wagon and horse with a woman days away from any village with a stand and sign set up facing the road. Maybe it was the pretty font proclaiming “Fate and Fortunes, 100 ryo,” or the very out of place giant fruit bat hanging on a perch beside the equally out of place woman. Or maybe it was the way the woman looked up and caught Ren's eyes with her own even as the Uchiha leapt from branch to branch dozens of feet in the air. 

A bit like a rock dropped from a great height Ren falls to land on the leafy forest floor. The woman eyes her from across the road, smiling serenely as she smokes from a dark wooden pipe capped with silver and gold on either end, small decorative bells dangling cheerfully. “Would you care to have your fortune told, miss?” The woman calls.   
Normally Ren would say “Fuck no,” and be on her merry way. In her experience- as Renee that is- fortune tellers, psychics, and mediums are all scammers and con men looking for a quick buck. But this is ninja world; With ninja magic and ninja rules and literal gods sealed in the moon. Fuck, she has cooked pancakes for a whiny mini construct of a thousand year old fox made of sentient chakra. Renee would have said no. Ren, however, will take any help she can get in this madhouse. Knowing more about her future in particular can only benefit her.   
“Sure,” the Uchiha says, crossing the road. The smell of burning sage and something fruity grows as she approaches the woman. The bat tilts its head curiously at Ren, awake despite it being daylight. 

The woman smiles a bit brighter around her pipe, brown eyes twinkling. She takes one last breath of the sweet-fruity-minty smoke before gesturing for Ren to sit with her kiseru. Cautiously the young woman does, watching as the fortune teller moves her pipe in subtle looping patterns, drawing shapes in the air with the bluish smoke; she completes the ritual by exhaling a series of smoke rings that encircle the designs she drew in the air. With practiced elegance she sets aside her pipe on a small stand. “Hello shinobi-san, I am Maki,” she murmurs. 

“Ren,” Ren replies flatly, tensed and ready to flee if this random civilian turns out to be a threat. 

Maki nods graciously, her jewelry clinking and clacking together as she moves. “Please relax, it is harder to read you if you are so guarded,” she says. 

With a deep breath Ren does as she’s asked, the scent of the still burning pipe doing much to soothe her nerves. “Alright. So… how does this work?” She asks. 

Maki reaches, holding her hands palm up in the center of the table, “Just place your hands on mine and try to meditate if you can,” the woman replies. 

Ren hesitantly slides her hands into Maki’s, noting how soft and smooth they are, cool and gentle as they cradle hers.   
The forest seems to fall silent around them, even the faint wind through the trees stilling. Maki looks at her with eyes that seem to see far more than they should.   
Exhaling shakily, Uchiha Ren closes her eyes and lets everything fall away. She feels almost instantly as if she is floating, robbed of gravity in a not-dark void that slowly fills with stars that all seem to hum faintly- she’s actually pretty sure Renee read somewhere that stars do make noise so it kinda makes sense- the void echoing the sound in a mysterious un-music. A disembodied voice weaves through the stars in perfect harmony, curling around Ren in a gentle caress. “You are much more than you appear…” the voice says “but then again, aren't we all?” There is an impression of indulgent laughter. “But you do not come for what you already know, do you?” The voice seems to circle around as it speaks, “You wish to know what is beyond your reach, for the sake of those held dear.” A kind hand on her cheek. “Fret not, for the seeds you have sown will soon come to bear. The saplings you care for so fiercely will flourish.” The voice becomes a bit more somber, the symphony of the stars darkening. “But there are weeds in every garden. Now is the time to strike. Take the blight up by the Root and burn it all to ash, and the sickness will spread no further. What it has touched can be saved and transformed into new growth.”

The feeling of falling back into her body is jarring, causing Ren to jolt in her seat; the sudden rush of birdsong and forest life exploding around her like one of Deidara’s bombs. The woman, her horse and wagon, and her bat are all gone, leaving only a wooden stand and a befuddled Uchiha on the side of a forest road, her wallet 100 ryo lighter.


End file.
